Siempre
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Secuela de Obsesión. Naruto se hunde cada vez más en la soledad... ¿Dónde estas, Sasuke?


**N/A: **_Secuela de "Obsesión". Escuchad la canción "Always" de Saliva, le va muy bien a este shoot. _

* * *

**Siempre.**

_By Lumina._

¿Hasta cuando?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya como para seguir estancado en lo mismo?

Sasuke se había ido de nuevo.

Realidad versus anhelo. Él le había suplicado que no le dejase, pero el Uchiha había hecho oídos sordos…

Pero… ¿qué había de ese susurro que recordaba todas las noches en vela?

Era claro, cercano, intangible y casi irreal.

"_Naruto, te amo"_

¿Lo había soñado? No, no… se negaba a creer que su mente le hubiese jugado así de sucio.

- ¿Estás despierto? –pregunto una voz suave y cercana-.

- Sí, no puedo dormir… -respondió el portador del Kyuubi a su interlocutor- sólo quiero salir de aquí…

- Sabes que es por precaución –acotó sentándose a los pies de la mullida cama de hospital- aun no hemos podido determinar si el genjutsu que emplearon en ti tiene efectos secundarios a largo plazo…

- Pero ya me siento bien 'ttebayo, en serio Sakura-chan… - dijo haciendo un mohín gracioso, resaltando así sus rasgos zorrunos- Tsunade-obachan ha exagerado el periodo de observación…

-Naruto –llamo en tono peligroso- estuviste tres días inconciente¿no crees que es bueno sensoriarse de que no se nos escapa nada del tintero? –mirando al chico dulcemente como forma de hacerle razonar- Además, velo como un modo de descansar. Tsunade-sama me dijo que cuando te den el alta tendrás mucho trabajo.

- ¡Sugoi dattebayo! –exclamó emocionado el kitsune con la noticia- Estoy listo para esas misiones, si dependiera de mí ya me habría ido de aquí…

Sakura sonrió de lado con el entusiasmo de su revoltoso amigo. Cerró los ojos y, paradójicamente los recuerdos de aquella _noche_, aquella triste y amarga noche, salieron a flote en su mente.

Al principio se había despreocupado al comprobar que el rubio estaba inconciente, pero cuando regresaron a Konoha y no vio ningún progreso mas si a su compañero de equipo laxo como un vegetal, el estado de alerta volvió a centrarse en su estómago, desgarrándolo dolorosamente de la preocupación. Lo llevo de inmediato al hospital para internarlo y luego le informo a la Godaime de todo lo sucedido. Los tres días que paso hospitalizado e inconciente, Naruto fue minuciosamente examinado descartándose así cualquier lesión física en sus miembros u órganos vitales, mas, cuando quisieron ir más allá, descubrieron algo que les dejó heladas. Naruto presentaba claros indicios de haber tenido relaciones sexuales… ¿Acaso Sasuke le había…¡No! La sola idea le perforaba el corazón y le dejaba sin aire sin saber bien por qué motivo. ¿Celos, tristeza, aflicción, todas o ninguna? Hacía solo dos días que el rubio había despertado y la incertidumbre le carcomía ahora el triple en resultado.

¿Sería capaz de preguntárselo? Temía la respuesta, no porque aun estuviese enamorada del vengador sino porque temía ver que lo que siempre había estado frente a sus ojos y fingía no ver fuese cierto, incluso ahora que el Jinchuriki había pasado a ser alguien importante en su vida, pero era eso, enfrentarlo, o vivir con la angustia hasta Dios sabe cuando…

La kunoichi abrió los ojos con un marcado deje de tristeza, anticipándose a cualquier respuesta. Naruto le observo confundido por el cambio tan repentino de ánimo mas se mantuvo en silencio.

Ella lo sabía¿no es así?

Ese brillo taciturno en sus ojos y los labios formando esa línea tan insípida solo podía darle a entender que tocaría ese _tema_. Sasuke.

La pelirosa se acerco un poco más sin despegarse de la cama, como una madre que busca hablar de temas serios, de ésos que no pueden esperar, con su hijo. Naruto paso saliva con dificultad comprobando sus sospechas. No estaba preparado y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuando lo estaría, pero lo cierto es que ahora no era el momento. ¿Entonces cuando?

"_Nunca"_ sugirió su conciencia.

¿Cómo diablos sería capaz de hablar de Sasuke cuando aun sentía el roce de sus dedos en su piel, cuando aun podía sentirlo en su interior sin poder evitar el temblor de su cuerpo al solo evocarlo…¿Cómo?

- Naruto… -llamo en un susurro la Haruno- hay algo de lo que debo hablarte…

- Sakura-chan, yo… -musito sintiéndose muy débil- no… por favor no – desvió la mirada sintiéndose sumamente invadido por la chica. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Estaba seguro de que ella… ¡joder, no!

- Naruto, por favor –suplico tomándole una mano con mimo- necesito saberlo. Dime que pasó esa noche en que vimos a Sasuke…. Te lo suplico- termino posando la mano que sostenía la suya en su mejilla- Sé que paso algo, pero necesito saber si fue… si tú….

Acorralado. Totalmente atrapado por ese hecho que lo marcó, y aun marcaba, profundamente desde esa noche. Su rostro mostró tanto miedo que la chica pensó lo peor¿entonces le había obligado¡¿Cómo puedo hacerle eso a Naruto?!

El kitsune oculto su mirada tras el flequillo aumentando la tensión que ya había en el ambiente, haciendo que Sakura se removiese angustiada del lecho. La chica se apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana suspirando pesadamente como si acabasen de decirle Itachi había matado a Sasuke y que iba por Naruto.

- ¿te obligó a hacerlo? –inquirió con voz quebrada sintiendo que se rompía en ínfimos pedacitos-.

- No… - dijo con voz seca e impersonal- pero, aunque le supliqué que no se fuera él… ¡él simplemente se rió! – grito rompiendo a llorar al instante, Sakura giro el rostro para verle y solo pudo apretar los labios para no derrumbarse por observarle en ese estado. Ella lo amaba, amaba a Naruto y no soportaba verlo sufrir de ese modo sin poder hacer nada. ¿Qué importaba el cuándo, dónde o cómo? Ella había visto dentro de esos ojos azules y había hallado un tesoro… un tesoro cuya dueña no era ella sino _él._Ahora lo veía claro, dolorosamente claro, aquello que nunca había querido ver estaba ahí, justo ahí, en cada lagrima que caía por las mejillas de la persona que amaba, en el silencio interrumpido por sus hipidos rotos por la pena y la soledad… y entonces lo deseó, fuertemente como nunca antes, deseó ser Sasuke Uchiha y no su archiconocida enamorada….

Y lloró, lloró por ser simplemente Sakura Haruno, por verle destrozado y no poder aliviar su dolor, por amarlo con tanta intensidad y no existir para él…

Y siguió deseando, entre las lágrimas, los remordimientos, la angustia y el sufrimiento; y entonces su deseo se tradujo en acción y la acción en consecuencias…

Acortó las distancias y le beso, sin preámbulos, sin pensar, solo sintiéndolo… porque no lo tendría jamás… y el jamás pesaba en su corazón.

Naruto simplemente quedo estático sintiendo como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Se sentía miserable, torpe, vulnerable y estúpido… ¿Cómo pudo?

¿Cómo pudo?

Su antiguo amor platónico le besaba y él solo podía derramar más lágrimas, ni siquiera podía apartarla, disculparse o reclamarle… nada, no tenía fuerzas.

Sasuke…. Todo lo que había en él, todo lo que lo mantenía respirando, lo que le hacía llorar, todo, absolutamente todo, se reducía a seis letras. Seis letras que encerraban sentimientos encontrados, mezclados y absorbidos por cada poro de su piel. Pero entonces, al sentir las lágrimas de la kunoichi, mezcladas con las suyas, humedecerle las mejillas, comprendió, comprendió y entendió la gravedad de lo que estaba permitiendo.

La estaba ilusionando y la estaba matando a la vez. A ella, su amiga y no tenía derecho a hacerlo, no lo tenía. Su cuerpo salió de su letargo y, con suavidad, la aparto apretando los ojos.

- No, Sakura-chan… no puedo.

Las palabras le dieron como dardos certeros al corazón. Ya lo sabía, pero ¡joder!, dolía mil veces más al oírlo de su boca, ver en su rostro impresa la palabra "jamás". Y no quería, no quería que doliera como lo hacía, no quería….

- Perdóname –dijo con voz ronca y quebrada- perdóname, pero te quiero.

¿Podía sentirse aun más miserable de lo que ya se sentía? Todo era su culpa, siempre lo era… si las cosas fuesen diferentes….

Pero no lo eran, y la realidad le golpeo de frente sin miramientos.

- Pero yo… yo amo a…

- Lo sé-le corto- ¡ya lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar! Sentí que moría cuando te vi tirado en ese bosque…. sentí que dejaba de respirar cuando pensé que te había obligado….-dijo con lagrimas renovadas en sus ojos- pero pese a que lo sé no puedo evitarlo… ¡no puedo!

- Sakura-chan…

- Perdóname-abrazándose al chico- siempre te trate mal sin motivo, siempre me burle de ti… - apretando el agarre- si pudiese retroceder el tiempo yo…

Si él pudiese retroceder el tiempo… ¿habrían cambiado en algo las cosas¿Sasuke estaría a su lado y Sakura no sufriría por él?

- Lo siento….- sollozó- lo siento Sakura-chan….

Sólo podía lamentarse, puesto que no podía retroceder ni el tiempo ni desaparecer el sufrimiento de su amiga. Sólo eso, lamentarse por dañarla, lamentarse por su partida, lamentarse por ser él…

**XxX**

Los días en el hospital de Konoha habían pasado y por fin estaba en su casa. La sensación de bienestar era invaluable, por fin en su casa sin esos molestos ruidos de ajetreo o de máquinas, sin ese olor que le daba escalofríos y le intranquilizaba, por fin en paz.

Sakura le había acompañado hasta su casa con la excusa de que aun estaba débil como para ir por ahí solo, pero en realidad quería cerrar el tema de lo que paso en el hospital. Le había dado a entender al rubio que comprendía sus sentimientos por Sasuke y que no se interpondría mas quería conservar la amistad. Naruto, feliz, le abrazo en respuesta sacándole un sonrojo a la chica, que obviamente paso desapercibido para él.

Cuando llego la noche, la felicidad que le dejaba el ramen recién acabado se esfumó. Era imposible no ver las estrellas por la ventana sin recordar aquella noche donde había visto las mismas reflejadas en las pupilas del Uchiha…

Y entonces sus pies cobraron vida y lo sacaron de su casa. Camino en la silenciosa noche como un ladrón sigiloso que no quiere ser descubierto, porque él guardaba un secreto, una costumbre nocturna.

Vio como se divisaba el arco de entrada que evidenciaba que ya estaba en el barrio Uchiha y su corazón latió desaforado. Cada noche, sin excepción, desde que fue dado de alta, iba a aquel lugar sin saber el porqué o el para qué. Simplemente iba como si eso le trajese al vengador de vuelta… era movido solamente por la esperanza que cada día se debilitaba un poco más.

Avanzo por el lugar desierto conociendo de sobra donde estaba la casa de Sasuke. No es que hubiese ido a la casa del moreno antes, pero era fácil reconocer la única casa que no tenía pinta de estar deshabitada. Cuando se hubo frente a la puerta, suspiró mirando hacía la ventana del segundo piso, como si de repente Sasuke se fuese a asomar por ella para sonreírle de lado. Su corazón se encogió al darse cuenta que no era más que el fruto de su anhelo y sin más se interno en la mansión.

Subió las escaleras deseando que algún día las subiría aferrado a él para no caer, avanzó por el pasillo soñando verle y cuando estuvo frente a la tercera puerta idealizó verle sentado en la cama, claramente esperándole. Pero solo halló una habitación a oscuras y una cama vacía, como todas las noches. Camino hacia la cama y se sentó en ella con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas, perdido en los mil y un sueños con él….

Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, aspiro el aroma impreso en la funda mientras sus ojos se humedecían y entonces rompió a llorar, como todas las noches. Su cuerpo convulsiono mientras sus grititos se ahogaban en la almohada, como si ésta fuese su fuente de consuelo.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, incluso horas, hasta que sus ojos se secaron y opacaron presos del sufrimiento que lo movía como un autómata y que lo llevó hasta la ventana para luego situarse en ésta con los brazos apoyados en el alfeizar de la misma. Contó las estrellas, una a una, rogando que una pudiese escucharle para así acabar con su sufrimiento. Cerró los ojos, imaginado y soñando hasta que quedo en blanco. Totalmente en blanco, no había nada, absolutamente nada puesto que ya no podía soportarlo…

Mas, sus sentidos permanecieron alerta pese a que su mente se apagase y, cuando creyó que los milagros no existían, una mano le giro ligeramente el rostro por la barbilla. Dio un respingo sin saber si era porque estaba asustado o porque soñaba de nuevo pero, contra todo pronostico, escucho aquello que se repetía una y mil veces en su mente…

_Naruto, te amo…_

- Naruto…

Apretó los ojos sin querer ver, sentía el calor que emanaba de esa mano, el del cuerpo pegado al suyo y sólo podía pensar que seguía soñando… y entonces…

Entonces, mandó al diablo todo sin importarle si era un sueño o la más hermosa realidad y besó aquellos labios desconocidos durante intensos segundos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas por el hallazgo, aquella suavidad, textura y sabor no podían ser más que de Sasuke….

Pero, inesperadamente, no ahogó un gritito de felicidad ni profundizo más el beso sino que se separó bruscamente para observarle de frente. Y ahí estaba él, imponente y grande, sin una cuota de sentimiento por verle de nuevo… mas sí una sonrisa arrogante que denotaba que era el dueño del mundo.

Sintió tanta rabia que, aun con vestigios de lágrimas recientes, su rostro resalto tu estado. ¿Y qué mierda pasaba con lo que él había pasado, sufrido y llorado¿Acaso pensaba que podía venir y arreglar todo con su sonrisita de galán?

¡No!

¡Por supuesto que no!

Se acercó a él y lo cogió de los bordes de haori blanco con la clara intención de reñirle por algo que no fluía de sus labios, el moreno permaneció inmutable casi dejándose hacer, concentrado sólo en su mirada entremezclada de rabia y dolor.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo en un susurro quebrado- ¿por qué me dejaste _esa vez_? –intensificando el agarre- ¿Por qué?

Los ojos negros se volvieron turbios por segundos. ¿Le estaba reprochando el haberle dejado¡Joder, sabía que no lo dejaría pasar y aun así le reclamaba!

¡¿Y qué más daba ahora¡Había vuelto y sólo por él! Sólo por él…

Entrecerró los ojos buscando hacerle entender, pero el portador del Kyuubi bajo la mirada impotente.

- ¿Le has matado, verdad? Por eso has vuelto….

- Sí, lo he hecho –dijo al cabo sin ningún sentimiento de por medio más que angustia que ocultó muy bien. Naruto no le miraba y eso le hacía sentirse imperceptible y casi pasado a llevar – mírame –dijo en tono autoritario-.

- No… -moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa sin saber a qué exactamente se estaba negando- no puedo…

Entonces el sentimiento aumento y con él vino la desesperación y la incertidumbre. ¿Le había cambiado por otro¿Pudo ser capaz? El remolino creció cuando las manos del jinchuriki abandonaron el haori como si su fuerza se hubiese esfumado…

Y entonces sintió que esto era peor que morir e irremediablemente la desesperación se convirtió su motor. Le tomó bruscamente de la barbilla, como obligándolo a mirarle mas el rubio no abrió los ojos sino que apretó más los párpados.

- ¡Abre los ojos, joder! –gritó sintiendo que la paciencia se le evaporaba y que le zamarreaba las ideas- ¿o es que te has enredado con el imbécil de Sai que eres incapaz de mirarme?

- ¡No! – respondió colérico¿Quién se creía que era¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo? Nunca, nunca le traicionaría- El traidor nuevamente eres tú, te felicito por la hazaña –dijo mordaz clavando su poco amistosa mirada en él-.

Sasuke le soltó como si el tacto le quemase y entorno los ojos molesto por el comentario, podía ser verdad pero nunca lo admitiría y menos frente a Naruto. Se acerco a él sin saber realmente qué haría, intimidándolo.

- No te acerques –sentenció Naruto creando distancias-.

El vengador se detuvo unos segundos meditando la "advertencia" mas, pronto siguió avanzando movido por su tozudez y, porqué no decirlo, morbo. Luego acabo por acorralarle contra la ventana, con la respiración agitada y la mirada nerviosa; posó una mano en su mejilla y en respuestas las iris azules resplandecieron fugazmente¿Es qué acaso no lo entendía? Desde aquella noche lo había marcado y condenado a amarle hasta la última espiración…

- ¿Estas nervioso, dobe? –pregunto cuando Naruto desvió la mirada en respuesta al roce suave- .

_-"Sí" – _quiso decir mas permaneció en silencio con el único propósito de no darle el gusto. Pronto la mano pálida bajo para situarse en su barbilla y atraerle de un tiro rápido, el aludido se removió para evitar el beso pero le resulto imposible puesto que el Uchiha lo tenía firmemente apresado. Al principio el Uzumaki no cooperó, se mantuvo ausente y quedo como si de un muñeco se tratase, sin embargo, la insistencia del moreno le llevó a ceder sin saber qué consecuencias tendría…

Las manos adquirieron vida propia y comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro, todo pareció reducirse a solo sentir la piel ajena sin importar que minutos atrás sólo pensaran en asuntos tan insípidos como la infidelidad, la rabia contenida y la pena infinita. Cayeron de sopetón a la cama mientras las ropas volaban por la habitación perdiéndose irremediablemente en el suelo. Pronto, buscaron aire por mera necesidad sin apartar la mirada en el otro como si fuese un espejismo que en algún segundo fuera a desaparecer dejando nuevamente la desolación.

- Ni creas que con un polvo todo estará bien –inquirió el rubio con la mirada apagada. Sasuke ocultó la punzada que le causaron esas palabras y esa mirada, aun desconocía el motivo de esa actitud.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? –cuestionó visiblemente mosqueado por el comentario-.

- Me pasa de todo –empezó el chico sentándose en la cama para enfrentarle- Me pasa que me pasé una semana entera jodido por tu abandono, me pasa que te odio y pasa que te quiero pese a todo, me pasa que no soporto tu frialdad y me pasa… me pasa… -la voz se quebró y entonces Naruto apretó los puños desviando la mirada- me pasa que te da igual lo que yo sienta…. Te dio igual cuanto te supliqué para que no lo hicieras… y ahora¿vienes y esperas que yo te reciba con los brazos abiertos para que me folles a tu antojo?… -le observo fijamente a los ojos- no te equivoques…

Sasuke se apartó como si le hubiesen abofeteado de improvisto y se sentó en el colchón dándole la espalda al Uzumaki. ¿Realmente pensaba eso¿Realmente creía que había vuelto solo para tirárselo? Realmente podía ser un completo idiota cuando quería…

- ¿No dices nada, Sasuke? –oyó la voz a su espalda y su paciencia se fue de paseo. Se volteo y tomo al chico por los hombros sin mucha delicadeza, mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –sacudiéndolo bruscamente- ¿Realmente quieres saber por qué mierda he vuelto¡Dime!

- ¡Sí! –gritó en respuesta- ¡Quiero saberlo!.

- ¡Por ti¡He vuelto por ti! – ceso el zamarreo, pero no soltó a Naruto, quien quedo perplejo- No pude… no pude llevar a cabo la venganza –dijo con exasperación- sólo pude acabar con Orochimaru y algunos miembros de Akatsuki… -termino en voz baja-.

- Entonces… -habló Naruto con voz suave luego de unos minutos de silencio absoluto, saliendo de su asombro- cuando dijiste que "lo habías hecho"¿te referías a esto?

- Sí… -respondió sin fuerza el moreno-.

- Sasuke-teme… -dijo con los ojos húmedos y una amplia sonrisa. Sentía tanto alivio que pensó que en cualquier momento levitaría, sintió una alegría tan inmensa que quiso gritar a todo pulmón, sintió una pasión tal que quiso lanzarse encima suyo y besarle hasta agotar el aliento - Bésame – pidió enredándose en su cuerpo de manera afectuosa mientras borraba todas las lágrimas, todas las penas, las lamentaciones y la impotencia contenida. Le rodeó por el cuello mientras el moreno volvía traslucida su mirada y envolvía su espalda en un posesivo abrazo, como si quisiera fundirlo contra su piel. Sasuke atrapó sus labios en un beso quedo, un roce suave sin imprimirle pasión ni ansiedad mas si la mezcla cuantiosa de los sentimientos que le revolvían el estomago al tenerle cerca.

Pronto la espalda del Jinchuriki se poso con suavidad en el mullido colchón que rechinó levemente dándole la bienvenida, el ex vengador pego su piel a la suya sintiendo un delicioso escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y erizándole el vello de la nuca, esta vez sería distinta, esta vez realmente harían el amor. Los labios pálidos bajaron a su cuello sacándole un suspiro al rubio, quien se removió ligeramente bajo su cuerpo, recorriendo a su paso la espalda blanquecina con ahínco y profundidad.

- Sasuke –suspiró en su oído cuando éste succionó un pezón- dímelo otra vez… -pidió arqueando la espalda al sentir un mordisco en él-.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó concentrado en atender el otro pezón-.

- Lo que me dijiste antes de irte….-susurró en su oído juguetonamente para luego morderle la oreja- no creas que no te escuché…

El aludido desvió la mirada a su izquierda sintiéndose violento y sonrojándose al instante. ¿Cómo pudo oírle si estaba_supuestamente _inconciente?

- ¿Para qué si ya lo sabes? –dijo a modo de excusa separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos de forma inquisidora-.

- Porque necesito escucharlo – susurro en sus labios llevando una mano a su mejilla iluminada por la luz de la luna en esa noche estrellada. El moreno paso saliva sin dejar de observarle, como sopesando la petición que le estaba haciendo; sabía qué era lo que sentía, y vaya que sí, pero eso no significaba que fuese sencillo decirlo. Ese rostro iluminado sutilmente por la luz de la luna, esos ojos expectantes y la mano cariñosa que mimaba su mejilla… ¿Cómo podía ser incapaz de decirlo si su corazón latía desaforado en su pecho al verle así, bajo su cuerpo y entregado como la primera vez? Y ahí fue cuando la capa de frialdad e indiferencia, que había sido debilitada con cada gesto, con cada palabra del rubio, se derritió escurriendo lentamente por su corazón y perdiéndose en lo profundo de la conciencia como la cera de una vela que se pierde en el plato al ser consumida. Abrió los labios con la clara intención de hablar, viendo el brillo que se formaba en los ojos de Naruto, y supo que si no lo decía ahora no sería capaz de decirlo nunca.

- Naruto… - le llamo recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del nombrado- Yo te… te amo- soltó al fin sintiendo la presión al ser atraído por el chico- y ahora que te lo he dicho, no me hagas repartírtelo otra vez…

- ¿Eh? – separándose al instante- ¿Por qué dattebayo? – haciendo una mueca graciosa e inflando los mofletes-.

- Porque no –dijo poniendo cara de fastidio- usuratonkachi.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! – le dio golpecitos en los omoplatos con fingida molestia recibiendo una mirada de _no me hinches los huevos _del Uchiha- Pero no importa… -dijo restregándose en su pecho- creo que podré soportarlo… porque-rozando su nariz sensualmente con la de Sasuke- ambos sabemos que sí me quieres…

-Dobe… - dijo contra sus labios y sin más le besó.

Rodaron una y mil veces explorando y memorizando el inicio y el fin del cuerpo del otro, se besaron una y otra vez expresando distintos sentimientos, algunas veces con dulzura y otras con ansiedad, haciendo así eterno el momento en que sus bocas se volvía una compartiendo el aliento. Sus manos se encontraron una y otra vez entre el enredo en que se habían transformado sus cuerpos, sus suspiros denotaban la ansiedad por volver a sentirse como un solo ser después de tanto tiempo sumidos en la soledad.

- Sasuke… -gimió bajito al sentir sus labios en su bajo vientre- Por favor… -suplico sin saber realmente qué quería decir con ello-.

- Aun no –habló contra la piel de su cadera, erizándole el vello al instante. Naruto apretó los labios en un gesto impaciente, pero no replicó sino que se dejó hacer enteramente entregado, como la primera vez. Sasuke acaricio sus muslos tanto por la parte anterior como posterior alargando así el momento crítico, necesitaba estar dentro de él, de sus pensamientos y de su cuerpo, pero, su orgullo Uchiha y sus ganas de hacerle esperar para deleitarse con sus súplicas pudieron más que nada. A modo de tortura, deslizó el dedo índice por la ingle con lentitud dolorosa, recibiendo así una súplica inmediata.

- Sasuke –gimió nuevamente arrugando las sabanas bajo sus manos- no aguanto… en-entra ya…-rogó con la respiración agitada y bañado en pequeñas gotas de sudor que brillaban en contraste con la luz lunar. El Uchiha sonrió de lado satisfecho por su cometido, por tenerle bajo su merced retorciéndose de la espera. Separó las piernas centrinas, las cuales se enredaron en su cintura, y se acomodo entre ellas mientras la escasa luz dibujaba sus pectorales duros y firmes cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Naruto quedo embobado viendo como con una elegancia singular su amante le seducía en cada calculado movimiento, como le enloquecía aun más cuando éste centró su completa atención en su entrada y la rozó como quien no quiere la cosa, desesperándolo aun más. Sasuke inspiro con fuerza y de un empujón se interno arrugando levemente las cejas, quizás le estaba haciendo daño y por eso se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes mientras intentaba en vano de normalizar su respiración. Unos brazos lo atrajeron hasta juntar los labios en un beso hambriento, que dio la instancia a Naruto para comenzar a moverse ansioso animando a su amante a hacer lo mismo, y éste no tardo en responder a su petición silenciosa. Ahogaron un gemido compartido acelerando el ritmo, sus manos se juntaron y se estrecharon con fuerza en una promesa que no necesitaba palabras, ya no se separarían pesara a quien pesara sino que se mantendrían juntos sin importar el qué ni el cuándo ni el cómo, simplemente el uno al lado del otro como siempre habían deseado; sus frentes se unieron y sus miradas se conectaron profundamente, conversando y prometiéndose mutuamente el paraíso. Ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, el pelinegro se sintió en casa como en años no se sentía, ese cuerpo y ese corazón habían pasado a serlo todo, su hogar, y sólo podía aferrarse a ello por miedo a volver a perderlo; estrujo el cuerpo bronceado bajo su piel en tanto alcanzaba sus límites y gritaba a todo pulmón, acompañado de Naruto, que juntos lo podían todo. Y se dejo caer, y no dudo porque él le abrió los brazos para recibirle gustoso con una sonrisa satisfecha plantada en los labios y el alma liviana como una pluma. Se mantuvo ahí, tranquilo acomodado en su pecho mientras era envuelto en la paz y la dulzura de la caricia que el rubio le regalaba en la cabeza, hundiendo su diestra en su cabello azabache y suspirando feliz.

- Naruto…

- ¿Hmph? –musito totalmente relajado-.

- ¿Por qué venias todas las noches aquí? – apoyándose en su codos para mirarle fijamente-.

- Pues… -balbuceo rodando los ojos- porque era una forma de sentirte cerca y… -meditándolo un segundo- Espera¿cómo sabías que venía a aquí en las noches?

- Porque te veía venir, dobe… -dijo entrecerrando los ojos como si la pregunta fuese tan básica como preguntar _"¿dos más dos son cuatro?"_

- Eso quiere decir… -abriendo los ojos sorprendido- ¿Hace cuándo que volviste a Konoha? Y… ¿Eras tú…? –recibiendo una sonrisa misteriosa del moreno- Eras tú… siempre fuiste tú

- Calla, usurantokachi – ronroneo sensualmente mientras sus dedos recorrían las marquitas de sus mejillas con parsimonia y sus labios descendían lentamente hacia los suyos, pero no contó con que se le adelantarían y que Naruto invertiría los papeles tumbándolo en el colchón.

- Quiero hacerlo de nuevo –declaró con un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo sus zorrunas mejillas y bajo la mirada sintiéndose sumamente invadido por la mirada oscura que sabía, y sentía puesta en él, de parte del Uchiha- ¿No quieres? –preguntó más por romper el silencio que por decir algo.

- ¿Tú qué imaginas? –dijo con voz ronca, tomándolo de las caderas y de un tirón acomodarlo sobre las propias, regalándole una miraba lasciva que le congeló.

- ¿Q-Qué… sí? – tartamudeó al verlo sentarse a la par que una mano lo acercaba por la nuca para besarle con ímpetu.

- Acertaste – dijo una vez separados- pero tú te quedas abajo –y dicho esto dejo al kitsune bajo su piel de buena nueva. No le dio tiempo a replicas puesto que lo callo con un beso demandante.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que el sol despuntó, tocándose, besándose y amándose sin descanso porque, desde ahora, estarían juntos _siempre. _

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola_

_¿Cómo va? Pues yo aquí con el nuevo shoot de esta parejita que me encanta. ¿Cómo ha quedado¡Comenten! Sólo tienen que dar un click al botoncito morado que reza "Go"._

_Quisiera agradecer a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer "Obsesión", puesto que sus comentarios, me refiero acá como en Amor Yaoi, me animaron bastante en un momento un tanto difícil…_

_En fin, espero que de todo corazón les haya gustado y ¡comenten! La mejor forma de crecer es con la crítica constructiva._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


End file.
